Hiroyuki Akane
Hiroyuki Akane is one of TheFunGame's OCs. He attends Akademi High School. Appearance Hiroyuki has large red puffy hair, with a small red clip. He also has red eyes. His face is pale, and he has a constant blush. He wears the standard male uniform, with red socks. Due to being in the Photography Club, he wears a camera around his neck. He also wears a pair of glasses with one side being opaque. The reason one side is opaque, is due to the fact that Hiroyuki is missing an eye, and constantly tries to hide this fact. Hiroyuki also wears a red scarf, just like the rest of his friends. Delinquent After joining the delinquent gang (In an alternate timeline), Hiroyuki's appearance slightly changes. He now wears the fifth male uniform (the dark blazer) without an under shirt. He wears a small little red bow tie around his neck, and a red mask around his mouth. Instead of wearing glasses, he wears a small eyepatch over his eye. Due to being a delinquent, he carries around a knife as a weapon. Personality Hiroyuki is a very shy boy. He dislikes speaking to others and will only speak to you if you seem kind, complete both of his tasks (one task with a high level of seduction), or if you act like a bad person (Low reputation, bloody, delinquent, etc.). Once getting close to a person, he will be willing to do more favors for them. Hiroyuki has the sleuth persona (In game he has the loner persona) If he witnesses a murder, he will snap a picture of the killer, and send it to the police causing a game over. Currently, he has the loner persona (due to the sleuth persona not being implemented) If he witnesses a murder, he will run out of the school, and call the police. Relationships * Hitoshi Akiya: His boyfriend. They met in Hiroyuki's third year, and can constantly be found together. Hiroyuki loves Hitoshi quite a lot, and couldn't bare to lose him. If he witnesses the player kill Hitoshi, he will attempt to murder the player for killing the love of his life. * Kanna Kaito: His best friend. Back when Hiroyuki was still a popular jock, he attempted to hit on Kanna many times. Due to this, she began to dislike him, and constantly tried to avoid him. Once Hiroyuki started to get bullied, Kanna decided to give him another chance, and they've been friends ever since. * Minato Akari: One of his friends. They don't interact as often as he does with Kanna, but they still find the time to interact. Hiroyuki is slightly annoyed by how strict Minato is, but he has learned to ignore it. * Subara Shipan: Another one of his closest friends. Hiroyuki enjoys hanging out with Subara, but with extreme moderation due to Subara being a party animal. Hiroyuki dated Subara for a week as a dare, and found it to be a pleasant relationship. * Kama Jutsu: One of his friends. They don't have much of a relationship outside of Kama playfully teasing Hiroyuki. Hiroyuki however, feels a strong bond with Kama, and enjoys having her as company. Feel free to add your OCs here! Just know that if I don't like the relationship, I will delete it! Extra Info * He has an allergy towards cats, and has always prefered dogs. * He attends Akademi on a sports scholarship, even though he is no longer part of the Sports Club. * He was in the Sports Club before being bullied, and soon quit it, to join the Photography Club. * If Hitoshi is murdered, and Hiroyuki never finds the murderer, he will mourn at the school for a week, and eventually take his life in the following week. * He has never explained who took his eye. * He has dated many of the girls in Akademi, but no relationship has ever continued. * He keeps many lewd objects in his room, but hides them in places no one checks. * His grandfather is deceased. He was also shunned by his grandfather. Trivia * He enjoys Poly relationships. * He dislikes the word "Ginger" * His sanity is quite low (Causing him to murder you if you kill Hitoshi) * His original name was Daiki Riko * He has lost his virginity Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Photography Club Category:Students